Todo empieza por los celos
by Nekorita
Summary: Chikaru tiene celos, y decide hacer algo al respecto, pero lo que no sabe, es que su decisión desencadenará el inicio de una relacion o el fin de una amistad.Chikaru X Kagome, tambien mas parejas!. R&R Capitulo 2 SUBIDO!
1. Prologo

Aclaraciones: Strawberry Panic! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes, muy a mi pesar ¬¬*

Chikaru sabía perfectamente que en Le Rim (Lilum para otros) había una princesa, sabía perfectamente, cual de todas las estudiantes era la princesa que no solo iba a conseguir, que en un futuro, la nombrasen Etoile (A su punto de vista, claro) o presidenta del consejo de esa escuela, si no, que también controlaba el cien por cien de los pensamientos de la alegre y extrovertida Chikaru. Siempre tan tranquila y relajada, con esa facilidad para comprender los sentimientos ajenos. Esa dulzura infantil que irradiaba con ese osito, que la acompañaba siempre a ella, oh si, ese oso, al cual, la actual presidente le tenía mucha envidia, le ponía celosa ver con que atención cuidaba de él, su preciosa princesa Kagome Byakudan.

Como le gustaría estar ella en su lugar, entre los brazos de la inocente muchacha. Pero… ¿Por qué preocuparse? Ya se había vengado de él, y de esa mirada de "Te aguantas morenita, los brazos de Kagome-Chan son solo para mí, así que ve a lloriquearle a otra, anda". Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Chikaru Minamoto se tumbo en su cama, con un simple camisón rojo con unos bordados negros recorriéndolo entero. Apoyo su cabeza ligeramente sobre la almohada, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cerró los ojos, pero no para dormir, si no, pasa esperar…

La luna iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche en la residencia de Ichigo-Sha, en la cual, una pequeña muchacha, de primero, llamaba a su pequeño osito Percival, con esa voz tranquila y pausada que tenía de por ser.

-Percival… ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Estás jugando al escondite?...

Kagome ya ni sabía cuanto tiempo había estado llamándolo, y mirando por los pasillos. Si la hermana superiora la encontrase, algo, no muy fácil, dada a su avanzada edad y a la apacible voz de la pequeña, se metería en graves y serios problemas. Ella no se podía permitir que la anciana llamase a sus padres para decir que había estado deambulando por los pasillos… Las razones ahora no importaban, simplemente, no podía.

Estaba desesperada, no le respondía (¿? ¿? ¿?), y no lo encontraba. Ya, a punto de que sus lagrimas escapasen de sus ojos, tuvo la, en ese momento, NO tan genial idea. La presidenta del consejo estaría despierta ¿Verdad? Y si lo estaba, ella le podría ayudar ¿No? Chikaru-Sama siempre era tan buena, bondadosa, ayudaba a todas las alumnas, sin importar de qué institución eran, si, Chikaru-Sama la ayudaría.

Corrió sigilosamente, como solo ella sabía hacer, por los pasillos, hacia la habitación de su Senpai. Ella nunca había estado en los aposentos de Minamoto, y siempre se preguntó como sería. Kagome, veía envidiosa como la gente empezaba a emparejarse, u obteniendo amores, por muy platónicos que fuesen. Las chicas creían que ella no tenía más amor que a Percival, pero se equivocaban, desde que la presidenta la ayudo con el paraguas de Nagisa, la pequeña había empezado a tener más que admiración a la bondadosa presidenta de Le Rim.

Se quedó un poco parada delante de la puerta de la morena, dudosa por llamar. ¿Y si se equivocaba y estaba durmiendo placidamente? Por un momento, Kagome se la imaginó, con su bello rostro, relajado, con la apariencia de un ángel, su negro y sedoso pelo esparcido por la almohada y por el bello rostro de la presidenta, sus brazos apoyados por el colchón, y su cuerpo hecho un ovillo.

Y se sonrojó, algo que casi nunca ocurría en ella. Respiró hondo, y golpeó suavemente la puerta, la cual, no tardó ni cinco segundos en abrirse. La pequeña Kagome se quedo petrificada al ver la dulce sonrisa de su admirada Chikaru.

-Ah, Kagome-Chan, buenas noches, dime ¿Qué querías?

-Etto…

La presidenta se hizo a un lado, e hizo una señal a Kagome para que entrase a la habitación, y ésta, entró, y observó, sin disimulo alguno la habitación, estaba ordenada, y tenía trajes y vestidos colgados por todas partes. También había una estantería llena de libros, parecía que a Chikaru también le gustaba leer tanto como coser y hacer ropa. Al estar en ese lugar, una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad la abordó.

-Bueno Kagome-Chan, dime que ocurre- Se escuchó la voz de la presidenta, después de un ruido sordo, que indicaba que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Chikaru-Sama… - La pequeña miro con ojos llorosos a su Senpai, y se hecho a sus brazos- Percival… me… ha… abandonado… no esta en ningún lugar.

Chikaru la abrazo consolándola, mientras que la conciencia empezaba a jugar sus cartas en la mente de la morena, ¿Había hecho bien? Le había arrebatado a una "niña" su osito de peluche solo por celos… Eso no era propio de ella… _Aunque se lo mereciese… ¬¬ maldito Percival… _Comentarios fuera, Chikaru. Aunque lo peor de todo, era que nunca había visto así a Kagome, ella siempre estaba tranquila y relajada, con su neutral rostro, no con esos ojitos llorosos que no la caracterizaban.

-Kagome-Chan, tranquila, seguro que aparecerá pronto… Deberías ir a dormir.

Al decir lo último, Kagome pareció quedarse de piedra durante un buen rato, ¿Cómo decirle a Chikaru que no podía dormir sola? Puede que ya lo supiese, pero ¿Y si no lo sabía? Haría el ridículo más grande de toda su vida. Chikaru sintió la parálisis de la pequeña, y lo había captado sin esfuerzo alguno, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel? Kagome no podía dormir sin el oso ese, y ella se lo arrebató sin piedad.

-Etto… Chikaru-Sama…

-Quédate a dormir- Esto impactó a la pequeña, haciéndola mirar al bello rostro de su Presidenta –Por favor, es que… no se lo digas a nadie, pero me cuesta mucho dormir… y me gustaría tener compañía.

Chikaru le guiñó con el ojo derecho, y puso una sonrisa de complicidad. Kagome quería negarse, no por que no le gustase la idea, en absoluto, ¿A quien no le gustaría dormir con la presidenta de Le Rim? Si no por el hecho que le daba demasiada vergüenza, agachó la cabeza sin saber que decir. Pero una sensación calida rodeó a la pequeña Byakudan, eran los brazos Chikaru, abrazándole calidamente por detrás. La menor no tenía ni idea de cómo se había movido tan rápido, aunque tampoco le importase en exceso, se encontraba demasiado bien entre sus brazos.

-No irás a negarte, ¿Verdad? ¿No serás tan mala?

Kagome tragó saliva, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la presidenta. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, a lo que Chikaru respondió con una sonrisa triunfal. Había jugado sucio, muy sucio, pero al menos, podría pasar una noche con Byakudan entre sus brazos, siempre se había preguntado que se sentía al tener a una princesa durmiendo contigo. Ella pensaba que esa sensación tenía que ser la más hermosa de todas.

La morena se separo sin ganas de la pequeña, y se metió en la cama, dejándole un hueco a su acompañante, la cual, torpemente, se acurrucó en la esquina, dejando parte del cuerpo un par de centímetros fuera de ella. Pero Chikaru no la quería tan lejos, así que, abrazándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí misma, y dándole la vuelta, con un éxito rotundo, quedando las dos cara a cara. Se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, en silencio, para Chikaru, ese silencio era cómodo, e inofensivo, para Kagome era todo lo contrario, no conseguía pensar con claridad, esos ojos la hipnotizaban y la hacían bailar al son del ritmo que la morena imponía con una sonrisa inocente.

-Hey, Kagome-Chan… ¿Tan importante es Percival para ti?

La rubita bajó la mirada, de lo que se arrepintió, al ver como el camisón no tapaba la parte superior de sus pechos, dejándole ver mas de lo deseado… Mentira, la oración adecuada sería, NO dejándole ver lo deseado. Tragó saliva, y lentamente volvió a mirar a los ojos de la presidenta.

-Si…

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

La habitación se encontraba en un silencio absoluto y aterrador, ni siquiera el viento hacía ruido alguno al atropellar las hojas de los árboles. Una extraña aura envolvió a las dos chicas, se podría llamar tristeza, desesperación… Pero no era nada de eso, era algo más inquietante…Miedo.

-Mi hermano… Me lo regaló antes de irse, para que me protegiera en su lugar…

-¿De qué?...

Chikaru ya no mostraba tranquilidad en su tono de voz, estaba nerviosa, Kagome la había puesto de ese modo. ¿Protegerla de que? ¿Qué escondía esa pequeña chica? La estaba preocupando, en ese momento lo pensó bien, y se dio cuenta de que nadie sabía nada sobre la Princesa, no sabían de su familia, ni su vida, ni nada… Era como un manuscrito antiguo encerrado en el cajón mas profundo de la ignorancia humana.

Sin decir palabra, Kagome se acurruco en el pecho de Chikaru, ya sin vergüenza, buscaba protección, esa que Percival le daba, esa protección que su hermano le daba, y que esa noche le había sido arrebatada en un puro instinto de celos, por la persona que ahora la protegía. Por su parte la morena llevó su mano derecha hacia la cabellera rubia, y jugó con varios mechones. ¿Qué hacer? Lo que ella sabía con exactitud era que no quería ver ninguna vez mas lagrimas en los ojos verde-grisáceos que tanto le gustaban.

Morfeo las iba arropando lenta y silenciosamente, hasta que una respuesta llegó a los oídos no tan afortunados de Chikaru.

-De Padre…

La morena no supo que decir, solo la atrajo más hacia sí, y la abrazado aún más fuerte que antes. Por ahora la dejaría dormir… Pero a la mañana siguiente le preguntaría…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado el Prólogo, espero que dejéis comentarios, opiniones e inclusive sugerencias si lo deseáis xD._

_Se podría decir que a partir de este capitulo, empieza a salir a la luz la trágica y durísima vida de Kagome, y Chikaru, junto a las chicas (Kizuna, Nagisa ETC…)._

_También digo que Shizuma, Miyuki y Shion siguen en Astreae, así como todas las demás del sexto curso._

_Y supongo que no tengo nada más que decir xD Es mi primer fic, y espero que no seáis durs T_T_


	2. Capitulo 1

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews :3 Espero poder seguir entreteniéndoos, e intentaré no hacer sufrir mucho a Kagome… Lo intentare… xD No prometo nada, es que si no JOOOOO, la historia no tiene gracia ni trama… Además, todas tienen que sufrir lo suyo… :p_

_Aparte de eso, quiero pedir perdón, me he demorado demasiado al escribir la continuación, pero he tenido que trabajar este verano, y he estado como loca xD_

_Cualquier sugerencia para alguna pareja, o historia, o aparición mágica de otras series (Cameos) o demás, por favor, estoy abierta a todo ^^ (Que mal a sonado xDDDD) _

--------------------

La mañana llegaba perezosamente sobre Astreae Hill, en un vago intento de despertar a las alumnas de las tres escuelas. Muchas perezosas se tapaban con la manta tan encima de su cabeza, que dejaban los pies al descubierto, de una forma bastante cómica. Otras muchas estaban de pie antes de que incluso el sol saliese, y ya se encontraban vestidas con sus uniformes, listas para otro día corriente… O eso creían.

En el área de Spica, se podían escuchar unas voces provenientes de una de las tantas habitaciones que componían esa área, parecían discutir entre ellas, aunque nadie le daba importancia, desde la elección de Etoile, la cual, habían ganado Amane e Hikari, por "descalificación", todas las mañanas, esas voces daban voz a los silenciosos pasillos. Así que era algo muy corriente.

-¿Ahora se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?

- ¿A mi? ¡Ah claro, se me olvidaba que hablo con la Doña Perfecta "Alias" Sex Machine de Spica!

-Pero bueno Momomi, pensé que eso ya estaba solucionado…

Momomi apartó la mirada, molesta.

-Pero parece como… –Momomi no se dispuso a seguir, temiendo decir algo que no pudiese retractar.

-¿Cómo que? Vamos, dilo.

-…

-¿Qué pasa? Ahora no calles, por favor. Momomi, no entiendo por que estás así, pensé que habíamos decidido empezar de nuevo...

-…

-Por Dios, ¿Vas a decir algo? Me estas matan-

-¡Tu si que me estás matando!

Kenjou Kaname se quedó mas que petrificada, nunca, Momomi nunca le había levantado la voz, las únicas veces que la había visto gritar era en la cama… y tampoco de ese modo.

-Parece como si… Si te gustase que ahora te miren a ti en vez de a Amane… Ellas… Las chicas ahora ven que si es imposible llegar a ella… ¡Y se fijan en ti! Por que tu… Tú si pareces posible…

-Momomi… Yo n-

-Calla Kaname… Por favor… No lo soporto más… Hablé con mis padres ayer, y con la Hermana.

-¿P-Para que?

Kaname rezó en sus adentros, Momomi no podía hablar enserio, si, era eso, le estaba tomando el pelo. Momomi por su parte, respiro profundamente, lo que le iba a decir le dolería más a ella que a Kenjou, pero no soportaba esa situación, todas saludaban y miraban provocativamente a Kaname, a SU chica, y ésta les devolvía el saludo, con una de esas sonrisas dulces y a la vez salvajes que enamoraba a cualquiera. No, ya era suficiente, no quería pasar todo el tiempo que le quedaba en Spica celosa de cada chica.

-Me voy de Astreae –Lo había dicho, y se arrepintió al ver el dolor y el miedo en los ojos de su amante, pero ya no se podía echar atrás- Eso significa que… Lo que haya habido entre nosotras… Ha acabado… Adiós.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo, como esperaba, no había nadie por los pasillos, o eso creía ella, pero una figura se asomaba por una de las esquinas del pasillo, sonriendo victoriosamente, lo había escuchado absolutamente todo.

-Ésta es mi oportunidad…

Sin más preámbulos, dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Kaname estaba tirada en el suelo, de rodillas, con el rostro entristecido.

-Pero… Es que yo… Te quiero… -Susurró, pero, las palabras se desvanecieron con la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana, arrastrándolas lejos de los oídos que debían escucharlas.

* * *

Ajena a lo que ocurría en la sección de Spica, Chikaru seguía abrazada a Kagome, no había dormido nada, aunque las ojeras no se formasen bajo sus ojos. Estaba realmente preocupada, la pequeña Byakudan se había pasado la noche llorando, y murmurando cosas in entendibles e inaudibles. Por un momento, la idea de devolver el oso de peluche pasó por la cabeza de la morena, pero se desvaneció al pensar que, al devolvérselo, ya no estaría con ella, ya no le hablaría sobre su vida, ya no descubriría nada de ella, y lo más importante… ya no podría abrazarla.

Acarició lentamente la mejilla de la rubita, con un solo dedo, y fue paseándolo, hasta llegar al labio inferior, donde se paró en seco. Que ganas tenía de probarlos y saborearlos, morderlos… Pero aprovecharse de una bella durmiente no era su estilo… ¿O si?

Tragó saliva, y se fue acercando más al rostro que tenía en frente, estaba dudosa, pero sentía que debía de hacerlo, aunque después se sintiese mal, daba igual, en ese momento solo necesitaba sus labios, los labios de Kagome.

Cada segundo era como una eternidad que no se cansaba de transcurrir, hasta que, por fin, pudo sentir el dulce contacto con aquellos finos pero carnosos labios que tanto anhelaba, pero algo andaba mal… Era como… Como si los labios de la pequeña temblasen. Deseo estar equivocada en sus suposiciones, deseo nunca haber sucumbido a sus instintos, deseo no haber apartado su rostro del de Kagome, pero así lo hizo, y se sintió la chica más miserable del mundo al ver los ojos llenos de temor de su acompañante.

No sabía que hacer ¿Pedir perdón? ¡Por que pedirlo, si no lo sentía! Por fin había probado aquellos labios con los que tanto había soñado.

La mirada de la joven seguía temerosa, ninguna de las dos se movió.

_-Quédate quieta Kagome, solo te enseñare como vivirás cuando encuentres esposo._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Que te quedes quieta niña desagradecida!_

-Ka-

La pequeña de pronto empujo a Chikaru, haciendo que esta chocase contra la pared, y ella solamente salió de la cama, y corrió, sin rumbo, pero corrió. No podía creerlo ¿Cómo Chikaru-Sama le había hecho eso? No era propio de ella… O al menos no era propio de la Chikaru que le había mostrado que era desde que llegó a Le Rim.

Llegó a su habitación, y se quedo plantada en la puerta, pensando… Puede que… Fuese ella quien se había pasado un poco en su reacción, pero… Estaba justificada… ¿Verdad? Ella… El miedo la había hecho reaccionar así, con lo cual… Podía estar tranquila ¿No? Si, su reacción estaba justificada…

Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, Chikaru siempre se portaba bien con ella, aunque, ¿Podría ser que ese comportamiento era solo para acercarse a ella?...

Se metió en la cama, no iría a clase, no se encontraba en condiciones para ello. Si al menos Percival estuviese con ella… Aunque lo que ella no sabía, era que no estaba sola en la habitación.

* * *

Una pelirroja se estrujaba más entre las sabanas, no quería salir, eso estaba claro, mientras que una peliplateada la miraba divertida desde una silla que había acercado a la cama.

La antigua Etoile se encontraba completamente desnuda, sentada en una posición algo… Comprometedora, pero a ella no le importaba, solamente quería ver a su pequeña Nagisa dormir placidamente, y luchando contra las sabanas, se veía realmente tierna e inocente. Desde aquel día, el día en que rapto, literalmente, de la elección, su pelirroja pasaba muchas noches en la habitación de Shizuma, y no siempre para lo que alguno/as piensan ¬¬, se pasaban la mayoría de las noches hablando, descubriendo el mas mínimo detalle la una de la otra, hablando del futuro que compartirían juntas, su pasado, sus más íntimos secretos, absolutamente todo.

Hanazono sabía que Tamao, la mejor amiga, y la compañera de habitación de Nagisa, lo pasaba bastante mal esas noches y no era de extrañar, se notaba a la legua que ella sentía algo por Nagisa, y lo dejo a ver ante todo Astreae.

Dejó de cavilar en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho un pequeño quejido proveniente de la preciosa bella durmiente que se encontraba en la cama.

-Ma…Manta… Me-Me ataca…

Shizuma no pudo evitar reírse suavemente de su chica, resultaba bastante graciosas sus reacciones infantiles e ingenuas.

-Manta mala… Solo yo puedo atacar a mi pelirroja…

Shizuma se inclino en la silla, y sin ni siquiera levantarse de ella, pasó a la cama, quedándose tumbada encima de su chica, la cual ni se inmutó, solo siguió quejándose de la manta. La peliplateada mordió la manta y la empezó a retirar suavemente. Cuando la dejó por debajo del cuello de Nagisa, empezó a lamer y morder cada centímetro de su cuello de porcelana pura. Los quejidos se fueron haciendo pequeños gemidos de sorpresa, pequeños gemidos que, a Shizuma le encantaban.

-Vamos Nagisa… Despierta.

-Mmm... Shizuma… Cinco minutitos…- Susurraba dormida.

La antigua Etoile levantó la ceja y suspiro. Una malvada sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando elevó ambas manos, y gritó:

-¡Ataque de cosquillas!

Antes incluso de que Nagisa pudiese reaccionar, Shizuma ya le había "arrancado" las mantas y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, a lo que, la pelirroja no pudo hacer frente.

Las risas embriagaron el ambiente. Sin duda, cualquiera podría notar que las dos chicas eran más que felices de estar juntas.

-Shi-Shizuma jajajajajaja, ¡Para!

-Ni pensar, te he avisado, y te la has ganado.

Nagisa inconscientemente rodeó la cintura de Shizuma con sus piernas, dejándolas en una posición bastante comprometida. Fue en ese momento, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

-Oye Shizuma, tenemos que hablar sobre… -Miyuki se quedó mirando la escena sin saber que hacer- ¡Perdón! -Cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando a las dos amantes shockeadas.

-Creo que ha pensado algo que no es… -Nagisa se rió nerviosamente.

-Bueno… Pues no la dejemos mal… ¿Por qué no hacemos lo que ella creé que hacíamos?

Antes de dar su opinión, Shizuma ya se le había echado encima, y le había empezado a acariciar. Pronto sucumbió ante su preciosa peliplateada, ¿Quién no lo haría? (N/A: Yo no podría resistirme... ^///^)

* * *

El tiempo ya había pasado, y la hora de desayunar todas juntas había llegado más rápido de lo que a algunas hubiesen deseado(N/A: Ejem-Shizuma-Ejem, creo que me dio la tos).

Todas estaban tranquilamente sentadas en sus respectivos asientos, esperando que alguna de las Etoile empezara a orar, pero no empezaban, es mas, ni siquiera se hallaban en el comedor, ni ellas, ni las chicas del consejo estudiantil, aunque ninguna estudiante prefirió hablar, simplemente esperaban pacientes, mirando a las personas de su alrededor con una mirada confusa.

Todas se encontraban ante la habitación de Kagome, extrañamente, desde su ataque de pánico ante Chikaru, no había salido de su habitación, ni había dado señales de que aún siguiese viva dentro de ésta.

-Kagome, al menos dinos que éstas bien –La voz de Shion era bastante elevada como para que le escuchasen por todo el pasillo.

-¿Se puede saber que le ha ocurrido para no querer salir de la habitación? –Miyuki miraba expectante a las personas que se encontraban con ella.

De pronto todas se encontraban en silencio, Chikaru, apenada, bajó la mirada, Shion se percató de ello, y la miró de soslayo.

-De todas formas, debemos conseguir abrir la puerta, ella nunca ha faltado a clases antes ¿Cierto? Esto es preocupante –Kaname también miraba de soslayo a alguien mientras hablaba, pero no a Chikaru, si no a Momomi, la cual, estaba totalmente alejada de ella, como si no quisiese acercarse a ella ni un solo centímetro de más.

Unos pasos interrumpieron la conversación, haciendo que todas las del consejo estudiantil de las tres escuelas prestasen atención en las chicas que se acercaban. Cuatro pares de zapatos taconeaban por todo el pasillo, y se paraban ante las chicas.

-¿Cómo va el asunto? –Preguntó Shizuma con suma preocupación en su rostro, mientras agarraba la mano de Nagisa, la que tenía un semblante mezclado entre la preocupación y la impotencia.

-No parece que quiera salir de su habitación, parece como si no estuviese… -Amane miró a la puerta con detenimiento.

-Tamao y Chiyo se han quedado reteniendo a Kizuna y Remon, estaban tan preocupadas que querían venir corriendo –Comentó Yaya mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Así que pensamos que sería mejor que estuviesen lejos de aquí, teniendo en cuenta la relación entre las tres, ellas se pondrían histéricas –Terminó diciendo Tsubomi, pero para sorpresa de todas, no lo decía con ese aire de superioridad e madurez de siempre, estaba apagada, algo no muy común en una persona como ella.

-Muchas gracias a todas, yo por mi lado, iré a hablar con la Hermana Hamasaka, para que ella de comienzo al desayuno, y le pediré permiso para que nos dejé estar aquí un rato más, es una extraña reacción por parte de Kagome, y puedo comprobar que todas estamos bastante preocupadas, así que sería lo mejor. Si me disculpáis.

Miyuki se fue a un pasó bastante rápido, pero sin llegar a correr, las otras dos chicas del consejo estudiantil de Miator la siguieron muy de cerca, dejando a las otras diez chicas a solas, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que, Chikaru les dijo a su vice-presidenta y secretaria que se fuesen al comedor, y tranquilizasen a las masas. Dejando a unas escasas ocho personas, todas en silencio.

-Kaname cre-

-Yo no iré a ningún lado, Shion-Sama, ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer fuera de aquí, y a mi también me preocupa la joven Byakudan, aunque no haya tenido mucho contacto con ella, así que si me permite…

-Como prefieras –Sorprendentemente, en la voz de Shion se notaba un tono de molestia, que solo a Kaname, Yaya y Shizuma sintieron.

-Vaya "Kenjou-san", algún día aprenderás a respetar a los demás, algún día… Y esperemos que no muy lejano –Chinchó de forma amigable Yaya.

No era de extrañar ese tipo de comentarios entre las dos, desde que Kaname se volvió "buena", ella y Yaya tenían más relación, tanta, que hasta se podría decir que eran amigas, aunque no lo reconociesen ninguna de ellas.

-Ah, cállate Nanto.

-¿Alguien se ha despertado con el mal pie esta mañana eh?

Kaname se acercó a Yaya, y le agarró de los mofletes, estirándolos con una maliciosa sonrisa, ante la perpleja mirada de las demás chicas, aunque Momomi pareciese que no miraba, se sentía dolida ante el acercamiento.

-Repito: Ah, cállate Nanto.

Yaya solo gemía por la molestia e intentaba soltarse de la pinzada de Kaname, aunque no lo conseguía. Hikari no sabía que hacer, era una situación sumamente extraña para ella, desde que su mejor amiga la salvó de un abuso seguro de la Senpai, estaba segura que esas dos no se cruzarían ni la mirada, y ahora, se encontraban haciendo el panorama más pintoresco que jamás había visto.

-Kaname-San, creo que ahora no es momento para hacer… Lo que sea que estéis haciendo, ¡Kagome está mal, y mientras vosotras jugando! –Chikaru dijo lo último gritando. Si las chicas antes estaban perplejas, ahora estaban que no cabían en sí, ver a la presidenta de Le Rim perder los nervios no era algo muy normal.

-Lo lamentamos… -Dijeron Kaname y Yaya al unísono temerosamente mientras la mayor soltaba los mofletes de la menor, aunque ninguna se movió más.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Chikaru, la cual, al darse cuenta de su comportamiento, un leve rubor apareció surcando su rostro.

-No… No, yo… Me he pasado, lo siento, no debí alzar la voz…

La verdad era que, se sentía tan culpable por lo ocurrido a la mañana, que no era ella misma, la cara de terror de Kagome, la perseguía, esa era la imagen que tenía de "salvapantallas" en su mente. El empujón que le dio, estaba repleto de terror… Era como si no quiese que algo pasase… Como si la odiase…

-No pasa nada Chikaru-San, todas sabemos que de apegada estas con Kagome-Chan, parecéis hermanas y todo, jejeje, no me extraña nada que te pongas así –Dijo Yaya con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro, a lo que todas asintieron.

Genial, hermanas, ¿Ahora como explicar a alguien que la había besado mientras que dormía, que antes de eso, había escondido a Percival, y ahora la odiaba? Cada segundo que pasaba las cosas empeoraban. ¡Como deseaba no haberle hecho caso a las provocaciones de ese maldito oso de peluche!

-Kagome-Chan, solo queremos saber si estas bien, o si alguna te tiene que cuidar, por favor, aunque sea insulta a Tsubomi –Dijo Yaya desesperada.

-Eso… ¡Oye! –Tsubomi dio un codazo a su Senpai.

-Kagome-Chan, si sigues así tendremos que entrar por la ventana –Nagisa tocó la puerta, sin obtener respuesta.

-Y a ver quien es tan gata como para no caerse… -Shizuma apretó levemente la mano de Nagisa al notar que todo seguía igual.

-¿Y por que no hacemos turnos? –Todas giraron a mirar a la dueña de aquella voz, que hasta ese momento había estado callada.

-¿A que te refieres, Momomi? –Cuestionó Hikari.

-Bueno, Etoile-Sama, hacemos turnos de cada cierto tiempo para vigilar la puerta, e intentar comunicarnos con Kagome.

-Es una buena idea, somos doce personas del consejo estudiantil en el total de las tres escuelas, así que haremos tandas de dos ¿Os parece? –Dijo Amane, notoriamente sin incluir a Nagisa, Shizuma y demás.

-A mi no –Cortó Yaya- Y no es por llevarle la contraria, Etoile-Sama, es que, nosotras también tenemos derecho de estar aquí, somos sus amigas después de todo.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, hasta que Amane asintió.

-Se os avisará cuando os toca, ¿Quiénes empezarán?

-Empezaremos Momomi y yo –Dio Shion tranquilamente- Después que sigan Kaname y Chikaru-

De la nada, la puerta se abrió, pero eso para nada alivio a las chicas, si no que, las horrorizó totalmente. Nagisa soltó un grito, mientras que Chikaru se agarraba el pecho, Kaname y Amane corrieron hacia adentro de la habitación, mientras que las demás, no sabían como reaccionar.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, se que se le podría haber sacado mucho mas, pero he estado tan cansada que mi inútil cerebro no daba a más._

_Chan!-Chan!-Chan! ¿Qué pasará en la habitación de Kagome? ¿Por qué habrá gritado Nagisa? ¿Momomi se irá? ¿Quién será la mala pécora que quiere que quedarse con alguna del ex-dúo maligno? ¿Dejará de ser la autora de esta historia tan tonta-patosa-dormilona? TODO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS DE "TODO EMPIEZA POR LOS CELOS._


End file.
